Madmoisel Juliette
by empitymind
Summary: Oh Juliette, ¿dónde te encuentras esta noche? Atrapada en una caja de cristal supongo.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Acabo de descubrirlo, _¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? _Estuve tantos años atada de muñecas, y manos actuando contra mi propia voluntad sin dar pelea. Caer en las redes del amor, como también perder la esencia de lo que soy en verdad. Me he perdido a mí misma con el mismo viento. _¿Cómo puedo volver a ser lo que una vez era? _Una dama que sabe cuidarse sola, trabajar por mi propia cuenta, _**ser independiente. **_No una estúpida marioneta. Actuó como una estúpida marioneta… _Dios, sólo ayúdame a regresar. Déjame volver a pelear. _

**¡Debo romper estas cuerdas, debo volver a ser lo que era!**

**Oh diario, si sólo me comprendieras…**

-Juliette, Kendall.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? No quise dar muchos detalles, quizá podrían decirme que ideas se le vienen a la mente de lo que, supuestamente, podría ser, ¿no? _

_Espero que pronto este fic les sea de su agrado. _


	2. Orgullo

_**Capítulo 1: Orgullo.**_

El sueño fue la puerta que abrió las puertas del paraíso, parece que fue ayer cuando se encontraba abarrotada de pilas, y pilas de libros, tanto de matemática, literatura avanzada, ciencias, físico química. Su cuarto, recién decorado por ella misma su inundaba del dulce aroma de chocolate caliente, y la música con la voz angelical de Ingrid Michaelson. Oh que hermosa melodía.

_Prometamos nunca volvernos a prometernos nada. _

Las clases estaban acabando pronto, este fue su último día de evaluaciones finales, sabía claramente que iba a aprobar. Sonrió para ella misma. El reloj de pared con pequeños corazones volando a su alrededor con hilos atados a la pequeña punta marco las ocho de las noche. Con su pijama puesto, tomo su bolso. Empezó a buscar el libro que la tenía tan avivada últimamente. Hasta que lo vio ahí, su calma como su cordura habían acabado.

_El guion. _

Maldijo para ella misma.

Suspiro. Desearía no haber tomado aquel pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, pero su orgullo acepto el reto. Como todos los años, la secundaria Mellowbrook, antes de que el año termine por completo, elige, por medio de votación, a un curso para que haga una pequeña obra. Esta vez les había tocado a ellos. Muchos se negaron, hasta amenazaron con repetir si eran capaces de repetir si los obligaban a tal "barbaridad". _Los adolescentes somos exagerados. _Debía admitir que ella tampoco estaba interesada, pero como toda presidenta de la clase tenía que demostrar madurez.

Ese florecimiento se fue cuando tomo el pedazo de papel.

**Juliette Wells. **

El profesor de arte se volvió loco cuando vio el nombre. Decía que ese papel era perfecto para una chica de su carácter. Entregó a todos papeles distintos, y adiós.

Su búsqueda se canceló, tomo las paginas algo dobladas y hojeo el título. _"Boîte À Musique" _(C/A: Caja musical). Con el paso de las horas golpeándola en la espalda, y pequeños sorbos del líquido caliente, detenidamente, leyó todo.

La historia se centra principalmente en la hermosa como joven Juliette Wells, una chica de calle que no tiene educación alguna que es por decirlo así "cuidada" bajo las alas de Charles Smith, profesor de una escuela primaria, que empieza a darle las alas suficientes para volar pero no tan lejos. Este, se encuentra completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella sólo siente un profundo cariño como el de un hermano protector. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la mirilla nos encontramos con Oliver Smith, primo del queridísimo Charles, mujeriego por naturaleza. No existe una sola chica en toda Inglaterra con la que no se haya acostado. Repentinamente su carácter cambia al conocer a la hermosa protagonista, de una obra sumamente victoriana.

**¿He olvidado comentar que las personas que interpretaran a Charles como Oliver son Reynaldo, y Kick? **

Miro su reloj una vez más, las ocho y media. No era una obra demasiado extensa pero era bastante interesante, el maestro se esforzó mucho en pensar en algo así.

Aunque, en mi parecer es bastante cliché.

Lo que más le preocupaba a la rubia de ojos verde esmeralda brillante eran los protagonistas, estaba contra la espada, y la pared. _¿Cómo haría para no caer en la tentación de estar frente al chico que ama, y el chico que simplemente la quiso con todo su corazón pero no pudo corresponderle? _

Dejo que su cabeza se acurrucara a la cómoda almohada, tenía un fin de semana completo para ella sola. Se preocuparía de eso el Lunes.


	3. Solo yo

_**Capítulo 2: Sólo yo. **_

Entre los libros abarrotados de ciencia, tubos de ensayo, y/o algún que otro químico, acomodo sus gafas retirando un mechón de su cabello rubio. Con un lápiz en su mano derecha anotaba cada cálculo correcto e incorrecto –este resaltado con rojo-, las vacaciones pronto comenzarían. Necesitaba algo con que entretenerse para pasar esos días de soledad extrema encerrado en su cuarto evitando los rayos del sol. Sin mucho que decir ni tampoco que pensar, una idea apareció en su mente, tiro todo buscando, desesperadamente, su _"tesoro"._

Dentro de una carpeta bien organizada se encontraban, en orden alfabético muchos papeles con marcas, alguna que otra pegatina de color, etc. _Oh, sólo faltaba la noche estrellada, y una hermosa acompañante._

_El guion._

Analizo todo el texto con su mirada, _**Juliette Wells, Oliver y Charles Smith. **_Él interpretaría al amado como también respetado Charles Smith, hombre de veinte años, soltero con un amor incondicional por los niños pequeños es por esto que estudió para recibir su diploma antes de cumplir los dieciocho, tiene un profundo cariño con un toque de admiración por su primo Oliver Smith.

No pudo evitar contener la risa antes esto, ¿cariño y admiración por Kick Buttowski? **Jamás.**

Siguiendo con el pequeño resumen, un simple día de primavera por azar del destino conoce a Juliette de la que se enamora perdidamente.

Sintió nostalgia en su corazón, en su mente cierta rubia que siempre amo apareció como un recuerdo ahora lejano. Pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció en el tiempo, tomó rápidamente los papeles, dándole vueltas a las páginas a la velocidad de la luz.

_El final._

Podría ver el final de esta historia, y sabría con quien se quedaría. Eso quizá lo ayude a tener una perspectiva de lo que podría pasarle, _pobre chico, _cegado por el amor incondicional. Llego al final pero esta había sido arrancada, ¿final abierto?

**Esto no puede ser.**~o~o~o~

**No hay mucho que decir, como verán, este es el punto de vista (POV) de Reynaldo/Ronaldo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **


	4. Eres igual

**Capítulo 3: Eres igual.  
**

Sus piernas están acalambradas, debería haber escuchado el consejo de Gunther, no siempre puede hacer lo que quiere cuando quiere sin salir herido por ello. Era un riesgo que debe tomar, todos los días vivir como si fuera el último. Sufrió varias heridas al caer desde lo más alto del pico de viuda, ignorando el pico que del que había caído cuando era niño, las rocas se unieron haciendo un pico un poco más grande, como así peligroso.

Su mente en ese preciso momento estaba vagando en el tiempo, en esa hora en donde el profesor lo señalo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos gritando: "¡He aquí nuestro Oliver Smith!" Él, como los demás chicos no entendían el por qué había hecho tal acto. Después cuando recibió tal papeleo con el título en un idioma que ni siquiera entendía se quejó con todas sus fuerzas. No interpretaría a nadie en una estúpida obra escolar, en donde sabía exactamente quienes serían los otros dos personajes principales.

_No puede ser tan malo si lo ve desde un punto de vista, necesitaba la nota. _**Sí, esto llevaba nota o solamente era una forma de amenazarlo. **

Su personaje, según como lo describió el maestro de teatro, era Oliver Smith un hombre soltero, dos años menor que su primo, Charles Smith, demasiado guapo con un ego impresionante. **Esto último agrando el ego del temerario. **Famoso por las miles de mujeres que tiene a su poder, pero todo cambia al conocer la pequeña _sumisa _Juliette Wells, una joven analfabeta con una belleza con un aura de misterio. Perdiendo todos los impulsos, también peleando por este cariño se olvida de sí mismo o su locura con las mujeres.

_**Pero habrá que saber quién ganará el afecto de Juliette. El final está abierto. **_

**¿Quién ganará?**

* * *

_**Es bastante corto, pero me gustó como ha quedado, en el cuarto capítulo todo lo genial comienza. Espero que les guste. **_


	5. Una adolescente holgazana

**Capítulo 4: Una adolescente holgazana. **

La música sonó despertándola, ¿quién llamaría a estas horas de la mañana? Desde su nuca movió su cabello hasta llegar a su rostro donde se froto los ojos despabilándose. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios, trago saliva tomando el móvil, apretó el botón verde, y poso el auricular en su oído derecho. –Diga…- tosió un poco sentándose. _Oh, ¿te he despertado? _Esa voz tan aguda la reconoció en un instante, como uno de sus libros favoritos guardados entre las estanterías de la sala, no importaba cuantos abría a su alrededor, ella siempre lo encontraría. –Es que te era tan difícil llamar un poco más tarde ¿eh? ¿O quizá llamar al teléfono de casa?- chillo irritada. _Disculpa hermanita, no es mi culpa que aquí haya diferencia de horario. _–Pues llama a casa, ¿vale?- colgando.

**Idiota. **

Se acurruco entre las sabanas rosas para descansar su cabeza en la almohada. **No podía dormir otra vez, una vez despierta no podría conciliar el sueño. **Maldijo a su hermana. _¿Quién se creía que era? _Sólo por qué estuviera fuera de casa no le daba el derecho de llamar a estas horas de la mañana. El espejo desde una punta de la habitación cuadrada la reflejaba, de la nada, empezó a deformarse su mismo reflejo. _La adolescencia no tiene sentido, sólo pierdes un poco de inocencia. _

Esto era lo mismo todas las mañanas.

Miro su reloj. Nueve de la mañana, faltaban por lo menos una hora para empezar las clases, podría cambiarse, peinar su cabello, desayunar sanamente para luego tirarse en el sofá leyendo un buen libro. Luego, el despertador marcará las diez en punto podría tomar su mochila, caminar las quince cuadras rutinarias hasta llegar al gran edificio color amarillento, tener sus clases normales. Hablar con el director sobre los alumnos que necesitan un tutor encargado, los chicos que tendrán que estudiar todo el verano, para así, luego, volver a casa, despojarse de su ropa una vez que esté dentro del cuarto, meterse en la tina caliente. Estudiar, hacer la tarea indicada, y dormir. Esto se repetiría todos los meses hasta que llegarán las vacaciones.

Su vestimenta no cambio con el paso de los años, su cuerpo sí. El accesorio en el cabello seguía allí, su suéter también solo que se encontraba por debajo de los hombros para mostrar la camisa blanca, su falda por encima de las rodillas. Sus zapatos, ahora con un pequeño tacón, con medias largas algo holgadas cubriéndoles la mitad de sus piernas.

Una vez cambiada bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no molestar a nadie que se encontrará durmiendo, entró a la cocina.

* * *

La escuela se encontraba en completo caos, empujando a algunas personas entró al teatro. Muchos de los chicos se encontraban allí ya practicando, el profesor clavo su vista en la rubia de ojos verdes. –Lo siento por llegar tarde- lo miro. –La escuela está hecha un desastre estos últimos meses.

-Está bien- asintió sin más. –Esperemos que no suceda otra vez, ¿has estudiado tus líneas?- pregunto.

**Asintió con la cabeza. **

-No es de mi incumbencia entrometerme en esto- el chico de gafas negras aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención- pero he leído la historia completa, y, quizá pueda haber sido un error sumamente mío aunque lo dudo mucho- hizo hombros. –Como sea, he intentado leer el final pero no existe final.

El brillo en los ojos del hombre con sombrero abombado atrajo la atención de todos, camino un poco acercándose a la presidenta de la clase. –Juliette tiene el poder para elegir un final- colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica. –Es ella quién elegirá con quien quedarse, no seré yo, nada mejor que un final improvisado- miro a la adolescente. –Además, siempre es mejor tener la opinión de quien será la protagonista, ella sabe cómo piensa, como actúa, sabrá cómo elegir bien.

_Cuando creí que no iba a tener más problemas llega esto para tirar más piedras en la balanza. _

"_El barro húmedo se pegó a las suelas de sus zapatos como un chicle, la lluvia no cesaba lo suficiente para así poder llegar a destino, decidió quejándose entre dientes esperar debajo del pequeño techo de una florería hasta que la tormenta terminara o se volviera una pequeña llovizna fina. Aburrido, sin mucho que hacer entró al pequeño lugar, podría comprar algunas rosas, orquídeas, cualquier tipo de flor que pudiera alegrar su pequeño escritorio. Dejó su paraguas de lado. Una mujer mayor de treinta años estaba arreglando unas flores detrás del mostrador._

_-Bienvenido- sonrió tiernamente. –Espere que lo atenderá mi ayudante…- miro a la puerta detrás de ella medio abierta. -¿Juliette? ¿Podrías venir a atender a un nuevo cliente?_

_Una chica joven, quizá de la misma edad que él salió del pequeño cuarto disparada para quedarse frente a frente. -¿Desea algo?- pregunto esa voz dulce como angelical. Embobado ante la belleza de esta niña se hundió en esos ojos verdes tan provocadores. _

_-¿Puedo preguntar de que familia eres?- sonrió._

_-Ella es una chica sin familia, Charles, sus padres murieron enfermos. La estoy cuidando- respondió la señora. _

_-¿Sola? ¿Su educación?- pregunto confundido, pudo ver como la mujer negaba con la cabeza._

_-Esta pobre jovencita es sólo una ignorante-._

_Charles miro a Juliette que se encontraba con la vista perdida en el horizonte. –Juliette- la llamo por su nombre para atraer su atención. –Quiero que vengas a mi casa después de las tres, te convertiré en toda una dama de sociedad."_

* * *

_**Me siento orgullosa de mis 919 palabras en este capítulo, no es lo suficientemente largo pero es lo que quería desde un principio. He explicado algo que quiero que tomen en cuenta, el final de la obra como del fic no será como ustedes se la esperen, claro, la historia será Kindall pero el final es algo que no esperaran. Espero que les guste, goodbye. **_


	6. Más problemas

**Capítulo 5: Más problemas. **

"_La mansión Smith era más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera, claro, abarcaba una manzana entre los rosedales del patio como los jardines de adelante. Las ventanas un poco más grandes de lo común iluminaban la sala color de blanco; un piano negro era lo único que desentonaba en la habitación. En un rincón como una niña castigada, Juliette admirando todo desde su punto de vista, Charles le pidió cortésmente que esperara en la sala mientras buscaba los libros adecuados para enseñarle lo básico. _

_La calma fue callada por los gritos de muchas mujeres, la joven atraída por los alaridos miro a la gran puerta de madera color blanco. El blanco simboliza pureza pero en su opinión está casa es demasiado. La perilla se movió a unos 360º para abrirse completamente, un hombre al parecer un poco más alto que Charles camisa negra, dos o tres botones desabotonados, un pantalón negro sucio por el barro ahora seco. Este individuo miro de pies a cabeza a la chica. -¿Quién eres tú?- escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, Juliette no respondió. -¡Hey, te estoy hablando!- levanto la voz creando un eco que golpeaba contra las paredes de mármol hasta los oídos de la rubia. _

_-¡Oliver!- se escuchó desde la otra punta. El rubio con dos mucamas detrás sosteniendo una pequeña pila de libros lo miraba desafiante. Oliver retrocedió unos pocos pasos con sus manos frente a su pecho._

_-Está bien, tranquilízate, sólo quería saber quién era ella. Si tanto te molesta no me acerco más- se retiró de la sala no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a la joven."_

La campana sonó interrumpiendo la clase, todos, rápidamente tomaron sus cosas saliendo de la sala de teatro. La presidenta empezó a guardar sus cosas, todo a su tiempo, como a ella le gustaba. Miro su celular, _11 llamadas perdidas 6 mensajes de voz. _Guau, ¿quién será el que la abra llamado tanto para dejar tantos mensajes? -¡Hey Perkins!- la llamo una voz grave que era inconfundible, volteo para verlo.

El temerario se acomodó el cabello con ambas manos agitándolo antes de esconderlo con su querido casco, tomo su mochila saltando del escenario. –Escúchame…- se acercó a ella. –Necesito tu ayuda. **¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ayuda? **

Se cruzó de brazos dejando ver su sonrisa burlona- ¿Clarence Buttowski pidiéndome ayuda? ¿Puedo saber para qué?- pregunto.

-Bien…- la miro. –Necesito aprender las líneas, no le pediré ayuda a Reynaldo, eso me aterra.

Asintió sin más para poner la manija de su bolso en su hombro izquierdo. –Mañana, por la tarde- se giró yéndose, miro su celular buscando la agenda quién había sido el responsable de tantas llamadas. **Se detuvo en seco.** –Oh vamos, no puede ser…- marco rápidamente con un solo dedo los números correspondientes. Empezó a sonar el tono de espera. _Hey hermanita_ respiro hondo. -¿Estás en casa?- pregunto sosteniendo el móvil entre su hombro y su oreja mientras tomaba el candado de su casillero para poner el código. _Ajá, me han dicho que estás en una obra. ¿Eso es cierto? _-¿Eso realmente te interesa?- tomo sus libros para luego guardarlos en su bolso. –Diles a mamá y papá que estaré allí dentro de veinte minutos. No tardaré mucho, necesito hacer algo importante antes- colgó.

Se alejó del gran edificio, con paso apresurado, tratando de llegar a destino. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se presentó en la florería donde trabajaba. -¿Emma?- una mujer de una edad de treinta y tantos con ojeras, totalmente agotada pero fingía con una hermosa tierna.

-¿Sucede algo Kendall?- pregunto sosteniendo una ramo de rosas.

-Uh…- no podía decir que no trabajaría por cuestiones de estudios. –Nada, sólo vengo a decirte que mañana estaré aquí unos minutos tarde, tengo una obra de teatro- sonrió. Podría ser a veces mala pero no tenía el corazón hecho de piedra, debía quedarse ayudándola.

_Ahora debo poner otras dos cosas en mi lista: Ayudar a Clarence con las líneas, y Emma._

* * *

**¡Ta-da! Okay, no, es horrible. Lo sé, pero este es el comienzo de lo que tengo en mente… Así que, ¿disfruten? **

_**Spam: Skidzeez me encantaría saber cuál es tu DA sfghjkk. **_


	7. Corazón Solitario

**Capítulo 6: Corazón Solitario. **

Sus pies estaban agotados, pero finalmente estaba en casa. _Por favor no estés en casa, por favor no… _pensó sacando su llave de su bolsillo trasero, y poniéndolo en la mirilla. Respiro hondo girando la llave, un pequeño _click _le dio el impulso para abrir la puerta entrando a casa. Las risas contagiosas como falsas inundaban en pasillo, venían de la cocina; dos voces de mujer, y una de un hombre. -¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Linnie?- pregunto dejando la mochila a un lado de la escalera que da al segundo piso, moviendo los hombros haciéndolos sonar a lo bajo. Camino lo que, para sus pies, parecía una eternidad.

-Oh…- de allí salió una chica de una altura, quizá una o dos cabezas de alto que ella, con un chal rosado, y unos jeans algo rasgados, debajo del chal una remera con mangas blancas. -¿Cómo ha estado mi hermanita hoy en la escuela? ¿Algo divertido? ¿Por qué te has tardado?- así siguió las preguntas sin dejarla hablar. Esa era una de las grandes, y **molestas **características de Linnie. Esa es una de las razones por las que no se llevan bien. La miro por unos segundos de arriba abajo, _¿desde cuándo era tan conservadora? _Después de analizarla, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. _**Sabía que eso la enfurecía, era el ángel de papá como ella lo fue una vez. **_Empezó a subir los escalones, conto para sus adentros.

-Bien, hemos hecho una parte de la obra. Nada de divertido. Lo que haga no te interesa- tomo su bolso. –Ahora…- la miro. –Si no te molesta, me tengo que ir a estudiar. Una vez arriba en el segundo piso, entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Amaba estar la soledad, por eso no tenía amigos, también por qué es bastante irritante; mandona, perfeccionista, etc.

No más distracciones, es mejor ponerse a releer el libreto.

"_Han pasado semanas desde que Juliette se le ha enseñado lo necesario para que su cerebro empiece a acumular toda la información, pero nunca ha hablado. Quizá sea demasiado tímida. Al principio, Charles pensó que ella no sabía hablar. Luego recordó su hermosa voz, esa de la cual se enamoró. __**¿Desea algo? **__Ignorando eso, empezó a enseñarle todos los libros de la estantería, parecía que le gustaba entretenerse sus tardes libres con las narices dentro de estos. Le enseño a tocar el piano, a cocinar, a arreglarse. Además, la costurera de la familia le había creado un hermoso vestido rosado, este color le sentaba bastante bien, hasta las rodillas, de mangas que al final de este como en su pecho tenían una linda simetría de encaje._

_Desde lo lejos, un hombre los vigilaba con sigilo. -¡Oye Charles!- grito retumbando en las paredes con la música que salía de las teclas del piano. Este lo miro enojado pero con expresión serena. _

_-¿Qué quieres Oliver?- pregunto acomodando sus anteojos. _

_-¿Por qué no dejas que la chica se despeje un rato? Han estado cuatro horas encerrados aquí, además, ¿no necesitas prepararte para mañana?- una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios (…)"_

Unos pequeños golpeteos la despertaron de su trance, miro hacia allí. El temerario estaba balanceándose para no perder el equilibrio y caer. -¡Sería mejor que habrás la ventana!- grito. La rubia chasqueo la lengua mientras dejaba las hojas algo arrugadas en la almohada. Al abrir la ventanilla, entro como el aire helado, la cerro una vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Clarence?- chillo cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero practicar antes- la miro.

-Está bien- se encontraba cansada, no quería peleas, quería acabar con esto antes.

"_(…) Una sonrisa un poco malévola desde el punto de vista del chico. Miro a la rubia que se encontraba analizando las teclas blancas y negras del instrumento. –Juliette…- está lo miro. –Puedes descansar un poco- sonrió tiernamente esperando respuesta. Ninguna._

_La mujer se levantó de su asiento, pasando al lado de Oliver, hasta el rosedal. Una vez que Charles volviera a sus asuntos, el hombre un poco desalineado aprovecho la situación para seguirla. Con sus ojos verdes admiraba las rosas, orquídeas, todas las flores que decoraban el jardín. –Así que…- empezó rompiendo el hielo atrás suyo. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómoda con Charles?- ella asintió. -¿Nunca hablas?_

_-Casi nunca- era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Dios, es hermosa. Movió su cabeza de lado, ¿qué estaba diciendo? _

_Después de unos minutos sin respuesta, Juliette se volteo a verlo, aprovechando una vez más la situación a arrinconó en una esquina de las paredes de mármol del rosedal. -¿Yo te agrado?- sonrió victorioso a que está no lo lastimara pero le molesto la idea de que su rostro fuera inexpresivo ante él. -¿No responderás? Okay, no tenemos que hablar._

_Y así, se acercó lentamente a centímetros de sus labios."_

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos, esperando la unión de los labios del otro hasta que una voz estrepitosa los despertó de su sueño. -¡Kendall!- era la hermana mayor golpeando la puerta. -¡Es hora de la cena!

El acróbata se separó, y sin decir palabra se retiró saltando por la ventana.

"_Sus labios se perdieron en un largo y apasionado beso"_

* * *

**Oh my glob! ¡Marianela sigue viva! Oh yes gente, sigo viva, les traje este nuevo capítulo. Realmente me encuentro feliz de subir un nuevo capítulo pero la escuela, los dibujos para arte y todo lo demás me han estado carcomiendo la vida. ¿Qué les parece? C:  
**

**Nuevos avisos, seguiré con "Blogger" pero lo seguire con mi mejor amiga. Subiremos más de "We Love Snow" 3 ¿Qué les parece la idea?  
**

**Mi página de Facebook: legoh0use/info  
**


	8. Suspira

**Capítulo 7: Suspira. **

Jugo con la comida mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, la familia platicaba feliz sobre las grandes cosas que había hecho la rubia en su estadía en la gran ciudad. La rubia no prestaba la mínima atención a estos, su mente estaba perdida en la escena que una escena que nunca fue. -¿Sucede algo, linda?- pregunto su padre en la punta de la mesa de vidrio cortando un pedazo de la carne. Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de ponerse el alimento en la boca la miro confundido. -¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto, las dos mujeres detuvieron su avivada conversación para detenerse a mirarla.

**Muchos ojos en ella. **Dejo el tenedor con el cuchillo dentro del plato, y la servilleta que estaba descansando en su regazo también. -¿Puedo retirarme?- se levantó despacio esperando una reacción. –No me siento bien, creo que sería mejor que duerma un poco. El padre asintió con la cabeza sonriendo a su hija.

Camino arrastrando los pies por la alfombra blanca, se sintió como si caminara una eternidad. Entró a su cuarto oscuro, Hanzel, ahora un poco vieja, y regordeta descansaba en su cama, la acaricio por unos minutos. No sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella no estuviera más a su lado es por esto que debía aprovecharla. -¿Cómo estas, bonita?- se sentó a su lado, abriendo lentamente la cama. Miro el libreto aun en su almohada, una oleada de sentimientos, más que nada la _**curiosidad. **_

"_Unos minutos después ambos se separaron para tomar un pequeño respiro. La expresión de Juliette no era la misma de la que esperaba. __**Desde lo lejos un hombre de anteojos los espiaba. **_

_**-**__Si es así como quieres jugar, primo- se cruzó de brazos. –Así será, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale. __**Se retiró sin ser visto.**_

_-¿Qué te pareció?- sonrió aun acorralándola con sus brazos posados en la pared, cada uno al lado de ella. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de verlo._

_-No me despertó nada, para ser mi primer beso- movió el brazo izquierdo de él rápidamente. Oliver se encontraba en shock, ¿primer beso? Estaría jugando. –No me atrevería a decir que fue aburrido- se viro a él. –Sólo diré que los fuegos artificiales no estuvieron ahí."_

Se rio ante la escena que había leído. Juliette no era estúpida, eso le agradaba.

* * *

La mañana había pasado rápido tanto como el reloj se lo proponía, a los alumnos involucrados en la obra se le había sido cancelado las clases del cuarto modulo. Kendall se encontraba cansada, lo suficiente para que su cabeza se esté cayendo cada vez que intentaba leer sus líneas. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien, en este caso su mejor amiga, se acercará a ella preocupada por las ojeras que se le formaban debajo de los ojos de la rubia. -¿Has dormido algo?- le entregó con ambas manos, un pequeño vaso de plástico con café dentro.

-No mucho- bostezo tomando un sorbo de este.

-Deberías dormir más…- la miro sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé- se froto los ojos en un intento fallido de despabilarse completamente. –Pero debo continuar practicando, debo estar **perfecta **para esto. Mamá vendrá por primera vez a mi obra- sonrió ilusionada. Subió al escenario.

"_Moonlight Sonata resonaba en las paredes, después de su pequeño descanso decidió distraerse con la hermosa melodía del piano. Muchos, entre ella, hubieran decidido leer un libro pero prefería dejar el drama de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para mañana. Cerro los ojos sin dejar de tocar, se sentía la única en la habitación aunque sabía que no lo era. _

_Muy poco después de que terminará tomo un gran respiro aliviando su corazón. Ella se había mentido a si misma pero estaba bien, todos lo hacen ¿no? Un pequeño aplauso resonó en la habitación._

_-Muy bien hecho, mi querida- sonrió el rubio acercándose a ella. Está asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias. –Serás __**perfecta**__ para mañana en la noche._

_-¿Qué sucederá mañana por la noche?- pregunto algo curiosa a la vez confundida. _

_-Pues, te presentaré a una de las familias más nobles de toda Europa- acomodo su saco de vestir negro. –Debes verte presentable, saber usar las palabras correctas. No quiero que piensen que estoy haciendo un mal trabajo educándote, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

_-Claro, Charles- sonrió algo débil. "_

Su vista se nublo rápidamente, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Necesitaba energía que en ese momento no tenía. –Kendall…- se acercó el profesor a ella, preocupado. -¿Te encuentras bien?

La presidenta de clase asintió. –Necesito comer algo. Se levantó dirigiéndose a su bolso, una barra de cereal no ayudaría mucho pero le daría la fuerza suficiente como para seguir hasta el final del periodo.

-Como siempre tu tan necesitada, ¿no?- hablo una voz detrás de ella, simplemente la ignoro. –Deberías cuidarte más- acomodo sus anteojos. –Como yo te he cuidado.

-¿Has venido a hablarme para reprocharme?- lo miro. –Por qué si es así no quiero escuchar, Reynaldo- enfurecida.

-Pues **no. **He notado que reprocharte ni la mísera pena, tú sola te harás daño. No importa lo que yo diga- sonrió. –Por cierto, ¿has leído la obra completa? Kendall negó con la cabeza. –Eres **perfecta **para el papel de Juliette. Decide bien, querida- sonrió para así retirarse.

* * *

**¡Oh my glob! ¿He terminado esto en un día? Esto es demasiado para mí, aun así, espero que les guste. **


	9. Envenenada por Amor

**Capítulo 8: Envenenada de Amor.**

_Esto no es justo… _pensó la rubia con cierto fastidio mientras sentía la mano del "caballero" en sus cintura. Había mejorado bastante, aunque cuando eran niños tampoco era tan malo. Debía admitir que había sacado su mejor esfuerzo por no caer perdida en esos ojos azules o esa sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro. _**¿Por qué esa sonrisa? **_Él debería estar enojado… _**¿o no? **_

"_El corse no la dejaba respirar, ¿qué más podía hacer? Charles obligo a todas las mucamas a encargarse de ella para que no fuera un desastre esta noche. Parecía un payaso con tanto maquillaje restregado en su rostro. Una vez que las damas se retiraron, se lavó la cara. –Vaya, pues sí que te ves bien…- sonrió con modestia Oliver desde el marco de la puerta. _

_-¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de ser un maldito pervertido?- se acerca. -¿O qué?- sonrió burlonamente. -¿Es que tu ego se achico un poco después del beso?- rio bajo cerrándole la puerta en la cara. "_

-No está tan mal- hablo con su voz tan hipnotizaste que tenía sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño _¿eh? _se escapó de sus labios mientras seguía el compás de la música. Al parecer el profesor, era adicto a Beethoven. -¿Estás distraída? Qué raro de ti.

-Bueno, esto no me atrae en lo más mínimo- admitió.

-¿Bailar conmigo no es divertido? No decías eso cuando éramos niños- sonrió con orgullo.

-Eres igual a Oliver, ¿te lo han dicho?- así, el baile prosiguió.

"_Wolfgang Amadeus de Mozart resonó en la habitación, la gente hablaba alegremente o solamente cotilleaba acerca de cómo sería la hermosa dama, según la habría descripto Charles, a quien educaba. Algunos dispuestos a bailar se movían como luces en el gran salón. Una vez llegada la música a su final, el profesor de primaria hizo una reverencia en lo más alto de las escaleras. –Damas y caballeros- hablo como un presentador de los grandes teatros, como si se trata de algo sumamente importante. –Les presento- levanto su mano derecha. – A Juliette Wells- sonrió. _ _Mentón arriba, y con suma delicadeza, camino con tacones. Ella nunca los había usado pero fue lo precisa en sus movimientos. Un vestido rosa pálido era el que lucía, holgado por abajo cubriéndole completamente todas las piernas. Siendo joven, podría llevar algo más corto por lo menos hasta las rodillas, pero prefería mil veces lucir presentable. Los murmullos se escucharon por encima de la música que había iniciado una vez más. _ _Bajo las escaleras tomada de la mano de su tutor. –Mentón arriba- ordeno en un susurro. –Y sonrisa encantadora, por favor. _ _-Has el intento de caminar con tacones, y luego dime si puedes sonreír- ya abajo, se soltó bruscamente. Las mujeres más viejas del lugar como las más quisquillosas empezaron a hablar con la mujer. _

_-Ella lo hará bien…- hablo Oliver apoyando su espalda contra los sostenedores de la escalera detrás de su primo. _

_-No me interesa que lo haga bien, si no que se comporte. Podrá ser ahora una dama pero su boca es demasiado grande, y sus palabras pueden causarme un problema- lo miro. Su primo rio bajo ante tales dichos, camino decidido hasta la chica. _

_-Disculpen- tomo la mano de Juliette haciendo que todas las damas lo miraran. -¿Me disculpan si me la llevo a bailar?- sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo que estás rieran menos una. Completamente "solos", Oliver coloco una mano en la cintura de Juliette, y así empezaron a danzar al compás de Four Seasons de Vivaldi. –Debo decir que se ve encantadora está noche. _

_-Debo decir que eres todo un ruan está noche- sonrió con amargura. _

_-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- confundido._

_-Charles te envió para vigilarme, podré ser analfabeta, pero se cuando alguien quiere jugar conmigo- sonríe." _

Unos minutos para descansar eran suficientes para comer un poco y beber. –Es algo difícil usar tacones…- se quitó el zapato masajeando su pie. –Ahora entiendo por qué mamá está tan molesta cuando llega a casa. Habría retirado su cabello que le molestaba la vista pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la voz ronca a su lado.

-Me encuentro bien, sólo…- lo miro con cara de dolor. –Me sorprende lo que hacen algunas mujeres para verse hermosas…- rio. El temerario se encogió de hombro viéndola, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No puedo decirlo ya que no soy hombre. Me preguntaba si podríamos practicar está noche, no puedo a la tarde ya que tengo que estudiar para la evaluación de algebra- muchos no habían aprobado pero, para no verles las caras en verano, el profesor accedió a hacer un recuperatorio. La rubia asintió.

"_Entre el baile, risas, murmullos, etc; la pareja se había perdido en esto, aun sostenía su cintura, ella lo tenía de la mano pero parecían perderse con las miradas. –Juliette- alcanzo a hablar. -¿Quieres dejar de bailar?- pregunto, la niña negó con la cabeza apoyándola a su hombro ruborizando a su acompañante. _

_Suspiro. –Lo siento…- dijo tragando su orgullo. _

_Aun no decía nada. _

_Lo miro. –Juliette te amo."_

-¿Duele mucho?- la miro. Está negó con la cabeza, empezaron a moverse otra vez, así que tuvo que ponerse los tacones una vez más. –Quítatelos- ordeno. Está lo miro extrañada. –Quítatelos- ahora más serio. La presidenta se quitó los zapatos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, la tomo de la cintura levantándola. La acomodo encima de sus zapatos. –Sólo debes sostenerte de mí, por si te caes o te deslizas.

_**Esto ruborizó a la adolescente. **_

"_-Estás mintiendo- lo miro sin expresión._

_-No miento- le clavo la mirada. –Podré ser cualquier cosa menos un mentiroso. Con cada mujer que he estado sólo ha sido por disfrutar una noche pero contigo es completamente distinto, contigo es estar en la tierra y en el cielo con un solo beso…- se acercó. –Es distinto… (…)"_

Abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, no pudo evitarlo, los demás también estaban así. La tomo inesperadamente como todas las veces que hacia cuando la besaba. Sin previo aviso, Kick presiono sus labios contra los de ella, muchos dirían que es parte de la obra. Pero no es así. Juliette rechaza besar a Oliver por segunda vez. Minutos después se separó. _No otra vez… _pensó.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Sólo díganlo. Nada más, comentarios constructivos por favor, me gustaría saber que opinan de este capítulo.

Goodbye.


	10. Muñeca de trapo

**Capítulo 9: Muñeca de papel.**

Miro a su alrededor, no había sucedido esto. _No enfrente de toda la clase._ Las caras de estupefacción no se salían de los rostros de los alumnos como del profesor, tomo sus tacones rápidamente, y salió corriendo. Era su turno está vez de huir.

Llego rápidamente a casa, no le interesaba que el director o que algún mayor a cargo la castigara, la sancionará por salir tan temprano, y sin ningún permiso alguno. Su respiración era entre cortada, su condición física no era la mejor. Llevo una mano a su pecho mientras respiraba para calmar su corazón tan agitado. _¡¿Por qué siempre hace esto?! _pensó casi golpeando la pared de la rabia.

Podría haberlo golpeado, podría haberle dado lo que se merece pero frente a él. _**Era totalmente vulnerable. **_

-¿Kendall?- una voz femenina a travesó sus oídos, no era aguda como la de su hermana, ni tan grave. Era la entonación** perfecta** de una mujer **perfecta**.

_Muñeca de papel, tan fría y cruel. Destrozas todo lo que tocas con tu piel._

-¿Mamá?- corrió directamente a la sala, en donde su madre descansaba plácidamente en el sofá con una taza en sus manos. –Mamá…- abrió los brazos acercándose a ella, abrazándola. Está devolvió el abrazo. Lloro en su hombro, esto normalmente no lo hacía. "Nadie puede herirte si nadie te conoce como eres realmente" una de las frases más repetidas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No estabas en clases?- tratando de consolarla.

-Necesito un consejo- hablo entrecortadamente.

_Muñeca desleal, tras el vitral. Rodeas tu vida del amor superficial._

-¿Cuál sería?- sonrió tiernamente, esas tan reconfortantes pero falsas. La rubia movió la cabeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se separó unos centímetros, rompiendo el cariño.

-Está bien- respiro hondo secando rápidamente sus lágrimas.

_Princesa tan letal, arma leal. Juegas a lágrimas y no sabes amar._

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas hasta ahora de la obra- sonrió. -¿Debo hacer algo? ¿Mejorar en algo? Cualquier consejo sería **perfecto** viniendo de ti. ¡Quiero que lo ames!- la miro, su rostro estaba inexpresivo como antes. La alegría que tenía a su alrededor fue sustituida por la preocupación. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo importante?

La tomo de la mano sentándola lentamente a su lado. –Hija, lo siento mucho, pero no podré ir a tu obra…- acomodo un mechón de su hija atrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- ahora su corazón estaba roto, quería que ella fuera. Lo único que deseaba era eso, y no podía ser cumplido.

-Mucho trabajo, tendré que viajar dos días antes, linda- admitió.

-Oh…- está vez era demasiado, podría haberle mentido. Fue descarada al decir eso. Se levantó, y subió las escaleras, no había dicho una palabra, tampoco la diría.

-¿Kendall?- grito su madre aun en el mueble. –Kendall no me ignores…- sus tacones causaron eco mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera.

"_Se acercó lentamente para besarla, pero está no se dejó besar. No iba a caer otra vez en esos labios hipnotizadores. –No te acerques nunca más. Lo único que deseas es llevarme a la cama, y créeme. No te dejaré hacerlo._

_Bruscamente se liberó de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, camino hacia Charles.-Escúchame bien, que solo lo diré una vez- sonrió con sus labios cerca de su oído. –No juegues conmigo, nunca juegues con una mujer. "_

Se detuvo de espaldas a ella, con la perilla de su cuarto en su mano. Respiro hondo contando hasta diez, esto era común en ella. Guardar todo por lo menos de su familia. –Sabes que te admiro mucho, ¿no?- sin mirarla.

-Lo siento hija, pero podré ir el próximo año- mentiras, sólo mentiras. –Además, puedes practicar más. Clases de ballet, piano, cosas que no pudiste hacer este año. La ira lleno todo su cuerpo, sus venas estaban ardiendo, y ya no pensaba.

-¿Sabes algo mamá? Actué toda mi vida como un estúpida con hilos atados a sus muñecas y tobillos, solo por complacerte. ¡Es suficiente! No dejaré que me manipules a tu anteojo, a la mierda con las clases fuera de la escuela, a la mierda la presidenta de la clase- antes de seguir con sus gritos sintió algo en la mejilla. La había abofeteado. En completo shock se llevó una mano a su cachete mirando a la persona que le dio la vida, detrás de esta, el padre quien, seguramente, miro toda la escena pero no decidió hacer nada.

-¡No me grites! ¡¿Entiendes eso Kendall?! ¡Debes entender las cosas en vez de comportarte como una mocosa infantil!- grito de la misma forma pero su voz resonaba más. La presidenta se acercó a su mamá con decisión.

-No me golpes nunca más. ¿Escuchaste? Podrás ser mi madre pero nunca has estado en casa, así que cierra la boca- ella indignada levanto una vez la mano a palma abierta. Kendall la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

_Muñeca de cristal, mujer fatal, tú odias todo lo que amas de verdad._

_**Chan chan chan (?)**_

_**Por dios, que horrible capítulo… ¿Qué les parece? No escribi mucho de Juliette ya que este capítulo está 100% fijado en Kendall.  
**_

_**Estaba pensando en cancelarlo, ¿qué piensan? **_


	11. Bonita Manzana Roja

**Capítulo 10: Bonita manzana roja. **

Despertó con los ojos rojos, al parecer había llorado pero no recordó nada de la noche anterior. Sólo lo sucedido con su madre. Chasqueo sus dedos en un intento desafortunado de que, al hacer eso, todo desapareciera. **Nada.**En el espejo de su tocador podía verse a sí misma, y la mejilla algo rosada también, su madre tenía la mano pesada. Los ojos de este color por el resultado de haber llorado toda la noche antes de dormirse rápidamente.

Se tomó un largo baño caliente, por alguna se había despertado más temprano de lo esperado, así que si tenía suerte podría no encontrarse con nadie en casa. Maldijo a la escuela y sus estúpidas actividades extra curriculares. Se hundió dentro del agua dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, retiro su cabello para atrás cuando volvió para arriba. Una toalla blanca como la nieve envolvía su cuerpo, con otra secaba su melena dorada. Suspiro al abrir el armario lleno de ropa, toda organizada por colores, tipos, etc. En el fondo de este, escondido detrás de uno de los jeans que no le entraba, vio un buzo. Lo tomo, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de renovarse toda, un buzo, una calza o jean y listo.

Una vez vestida descendió velozmente de las escaleras sin decir una palabra, tomo sus llaves saliendo disparada como una bala de la casa. Lo único que tenía en sus bolsillos eran cinco dólares, en la máquina de dulces podría conseguir algún chicle o papás. Apresuró el paso cuando sintió el ruido de unas ruedas en la asfalto, sabría que era el chico "huracán" como una vez lo llamo ni bien lo conoció por primera vez. Les pidió a todos los dioses que conocía no encontrárselo, con su humor se desataría una batalla que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de terminar. -¡Hey Kendall!- grito la voz ronca que le hacía temblar las rodillas, ella volteo. -¿Quieres ir a clases juntos? Digo, me levanté temprano para hacer acrobacias con Gunther pero él sigue durmiendo. Está asintió caminando. –El día de hoy no vienes con la vestimenta de siempre, ¿eh?- sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo. Kendall no emitió palabra. –Y callada.

"_El día estaba bastante lluvioso, se levantó de la cama para ir directamente a cambiarse. Sus pies estaban adoloridos por lo de anoche, era la primera vez que usaba tacones, y era realmente doloroso. No le importaba, debía ayudar a la mujer de la florería. Se permitiría tener el día libre sin avisarle a Charles, ni a Oliver aunque a él no debía decirle nada._

_Entro a la florería dejando que el aroma de las flores entrará en sus fosas nasales. –Hey, vine a ayudarte. _

_-¿No deberías estar en la casa de los Smiths, jovencita?- chillo la mujer desde el mostrador._

_-Lo sé pero no estoy de humor para socializar con esas personas tan refinadas- pudo sentir la mirada clavada en ella, esa mirada asesina. –No es que sea ingrata, es que…- suspira. –Está bien, iré- derrotada. –No dudes en llamarme su necesitas ayuda."_

* * *

La clase de ciencia fue una de las más calladas, claramente, era la primera. La tormenta se desató desde fuera, truenos, bastante fuerte. Gunther, y Jennifer por alguna razón habían faltado a clase, así que tuvo que soportar estar con el acróbata todo el día. _¿Estará sintiéndose mal? _pensó escribiendo en su cuaderno las formulas de la tabla periódica.

"_La lluvia lo cubría todo, llego a la mansión llena de barro gracias a las calles no asfaltadas, suspiro. -¿Charles?- grito desde el umbral de la puerta, era mejor no entrar, así, no tendría problemas si manchaba el piso sucio. Una mucama de unos treinta y tantos apareció desde la puerta de la cocina. _

_-Oh, eres tú. Charles no se encuentra- la miro de arriba abajo, con una mirada de rechazo. –Pero primero debes quitarte eso."_

Camino fuera de la sala de teatro, el olor a humedad lleno su alma, le encanta ese aroma pero un olor algo agrio la hizo toser de repente, el olor a humo de cigarrillo. Miro a su derecha, un grupo de ocho entre ellos chicos y chicas que conocía de su clase fumaban mientras hablaban alegremente, una de las mujeres miro a Kendall. Aunque no hablaran mucho de vez en cuando se dirigían la mirada, está sonrió haciéndole seña con la mano para que se acercará.

La presidenta se acercó lentamente sentándose a su lado, tosió un poco por el humo absorbido. –Oh, ¿te molesta?- preguntó apagando el cigarro. –Chicos, paren un poco, la niña buena no quiere el humo en sus pulmones- rio a la pequeña broma. Kendall tomo el puro, cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que fumaba, tan malo no era para su primera vez.

Sonó la campana quitándola de sus pensamientos, al abrirlos una vez más se contuvo la risa al ver las expresiones perplejas del grupo. –Debo irme- lo apago contra el suelo. –Debo practicar.

"_Poco a poco atardecía, un color rojo fuego, anaranjado y amarillo cubría el cielo que una vez fue azul. La tormenta terminó no hace más de treinta minutos, pero era seguro que seguiría por la noche. Descansaba en una silla leyendo atentamente. _

_Por alguna razón, desde que se despertó está mañana estaba más cansada de lo inusual. Se quitó los zapatos sintiendo el pasto fresco en sus pies, camino por todo el jardín._

_**Era tiempo de sentir que ella manejaba su vida.**__"_

* * *

**¡Fin! Lo terminé finalmente, no tenía hacerlo pero aun así, lo terminé rápido. ¿Qué les parece? **


	12. Understand

**Capítulo 11: Understand. **

"_Era demasiado tarde pero estaba tan sumida en su libro que no lo había notado, una vez que la primera gota de lluvia cayó en su hombro despertándola de su "sueño". Miro al cielo que tronaba fuertemente avecinándose una terrible tormenta eléctrica. Rápidamente tomo los zapatos, y, casi corriendo, entro a la casa.-¿Charles? ¿Oliver?- gritando mientras caminaba hasta la sala colocándose los zapatos. Estos hicieron ruido contra el suelo. –Parece que nadie vendrá a casa está noche…- se sentó en el sofá recostando su espalda. De la nada con un solo trueno, empezó la tempestad. –Parece que tampoco yo…- suspiro, dejo el separador de libros marcado en una página, y cerró los ojos. _

_Respiro hondo._

_-Hola Juliette…- la voz ronca de un hombre hizo que mirara en esa dirección de la puerta. Era Oliver con uno de sus ojos, el derecho, morado. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando empapado el piso. _

_-Oh por dios…- camino hacia él. -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes el ojo así?- él lentamente sin responder se quitó los zapatos dejándolo de lado._

_-Me golpeó un hombre por creer que quería sobrepasarme con su hija- Juliette se rio ante la confesión, Oliver levantó la ceja. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- la chica volvió a su expresión de seriedad después de unos minutos. _

_-Lo siento, ven, veré como puedo curarte- camino hasta la cocina."_

Camino atreves de la helada aguacero abrazándose a ella misma ya que, está mañana había olvidado completamente su paraguas. En su intento de mantenerse caliente se abrazó a ella misma con un resultado muy devastador. Minutos después, sintió algo rodeándole los brazos como también en su cabeza. Miro a su lado izquierdo, el acróbata sonreía sosteniendo un paraguas en su mano. –Debemos irnos antes de que termines resfriada- la miro. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Caminaron en silencio, el olor a colonia le penetraba los orificios nasales. Era tan hipnotizaste, tan… perfecta que podría dormir con ella sin ningún cobertor. Llegaron velozmente, la verdad, no era un largo camino por cual transitar, unos quince o veinte minutos a pie. -¿Por qué no viniste con la moto?- aunque no tuviera una travesía muy extensa él siempre llegaba tarde.

-Como vi que el diluvio se avecinaba preferí no dejar que se estropee mi querida moto- se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando. -¿Quieres venir a casa un rato? Digo, podríamos comer algo mientras practicamos- busco una buena excusa. Está sonrió a la proposición y asintió con la cabeza. Le abrió la puerta para que pase primero ella. _Está actuando muy raro… _pensó entrando, decidió quedarse en el umbral de la puerta esperando a secarse.

Como la luz el temerario le estiro una toalla azulada. –Si quieres, puedes usar mi ropa…

"_Minutos después con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo los dos estaban hablando animadamente mientras comían alguna cosa que se encontraba en el refrigerador. –Así que- puso el bocado de carne en su boca. -¿Dónde está Charles?- pregunto masticando._

_-Se quedó atascado en la escuela, seguramente le pedirá refugio a alguna monja de allí- Charles, como todo creyente ha decidido enseñar en una escuela católica. -¿Te quedarás está noche?- pregunto comiendo también._

_-Sólo si me lo permiten- repitió el mismo procedimiento que antes._

_Oliver asintió con la cabeza. –Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, elige la que quieras…- se paró, tomo el plato, y lo dejo en el fregadero. –Me iré a tomar un baño, buenas noches."_

La noche llego bastante rápido, el tiempo paso más rápido aun. –Creo que es tiempo de irme…- estaba en el cuarto del chico, tomo su mochila que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación colocándosela en el hombro.

-¡Espera!- casi la detuvo antes de que pudiera caminar. -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Estaré solo, mamá está con papá en quién sabe dónde, Brad no vive aquí, y Brianna se quedará en la casa de una amiga.

-Claro…- dejo el bolso.

"_Tomo la primera que capto su vista. No le interesaban las demás habitaciones, como todas, tenía una estantería de libros que no había leído aun. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella, respiro profundo, podía escuchar el agua cayendo de la regadera de al lado, la habitación de Oliver._

_En uno de los cajones, bien doblados, tomo un camisón rosa para poder dormir. Era el momento perfecto, se sentía agotada desde esta mañana sin el mando del señor perfección sobre sus hombros."_

La caja de pizza termino vacía en pocos segundos, los dos recostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro viendo alguna tonto cartoon de niños pero, que a su edad, era entretenido en cierta forma. Kick comía los bocados de pizza disfrutándolos, por un momento, estiro sus brazos sin pensándolo rodeándolos con ellos. La rubia sorprendida con tal acto se ruborizo pero no iba a dejar pasar este momento. Acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos por un momento imaginando que sería su vida si ella hubiera actuado diferente a su pasado.

Se durmió.

"_Cepillo su cabellera, y se recostó en la cama mullida. No como el colchón duro que tenía como una triste excusa de cama._

_Se sintió sola en la dimensión del dormitorio."_

Sin tratar de despertarla la acomodo en el lecho, la cubrió y se recostó a su lado. Coloco cuidadosamente un brazo rodeando su cintura y cerro sus ojos.

"_**Buenas Noches"**_

* * *

**Esto de estar resfriada, y solo querer dormir pero también escribir es horrible. Lo único que quería es hacer algo Kindall antes de lo que haré…**

**¡Espero que les guste!**


	13. Mentiras

**Capítulo 12: Mentiras. **

"_Sintió el click de algo abrirse, se percató de que era alguien que no quería ser descubierto. Ya que caminaba lentamente tratando de que el suelo no crujiera debajo de sus pies, abrió los ojos de a poco en el intento de parecer dormida, su piel se erizo ante quien se presenciaba ante sus ojos, __**Oliver. **__-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto recostándose en su codo. El hombre se detuvo por unos momentos, había una pequeña distancia de ocho o nueve pasos entre él y la cama. _

_-Quería saber si te encuentras cómoda con la habitación- respondió mirándola. El reloj de pared marcaba casi las dos y media._

_-Oliver, ¿para qué viniste?- respiro hondo sentándose en la cama.-La verdad-. Lentamente esperando la reacción de la chica camino hasta la cama, una vez a pocos centímetros de ahí se sentó a su lado. _

_-Juliette, estuve pensando lo que sucedió la noche anterior, realmente quiero que sepas que te amo. No eres un juego, nunca lo serás- parece que algo estaba atragantado en su garganta antes de seguir. –Juliette, te amo. "_

El frío de la noche le recorrió la espalda despertándola, se sentó tirando su cabello para atrás. Miro para su derecha, en donde se encontraba el acróbata dormido. Lo movió por unos segundos. –Clarence…- susurro. El gruñido salió de los labios del chico.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto llevándose una mano en la boca mientras bostezaba.

-¿Me he quedado dormida? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- pregunto tomando su bolso, y se levantó rápidamente. Fue detenida por una mano que sostenía fuertemente, sin lastimarla, su muñeca. Miro a esa dirección, era Kick.

-Me pareció buena idea no hacerlo, noté que tenías ojeras debajo de tus ojos, a no ser que algo malo hubiera sucedido la única explicación era que no dormiste bien, vamos, mañana por la mañana puedes irte- le sonrió. –Quédate está noche conmigo. Sintió algo de ternura ante lo que él hacía por ella pero luego recordó que esto podría ser una fuerte broma pesada, se recostó en la cama mirando al techo.

"_-Oliver, no soy estúpida. No dejaré que juegues conmigo- admitió alejándose. –Mejor vete a dormir. Oliver tomo velozmente las muñecas tirándola en la cama, acorralándola como la primera vez. La beso sin pudor alguno, conciso, lento, y dulce. Intento con poco existo alejarse, empujarlo, patearlo pero no lo logro. Minutos más tarde, se perdió totalmente en el beso, se calmó con un pequeño suspiro y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello respondiendo el beso. _

_El hombre se acomodó encima de ella tomándola de la cintura, cuando se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno, no tardó mucho en recorrer un camino de besos de su boca a su mejilla, hasta su cuello y terminar en su clavícula remarcando todo con algunos chupones. Haciendo ruborizar a la chica como también agitando su respiración.-No te obligaré a nada- beso otra vez la clavícula dejando la marca algo roja. –Sólo déjame disfrutar esto."_

La luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesa de luz iluminaba una gran parte del dormitorio. La presidenta de la clase seguía con su mirada perdida en el techo, sintió dos pequeños golpes en su hombro. El rostro de su enemigo se encontraba demasiado cerca. –Lo siento por lo de antes…- admitió confundiendo a Kendall.

-¿De qué te disculpas?- levanto una ceja.

-Lo del beso sorpresa, creo que no debería haber hecho eso. Aunque es difícil no resistirse a tener tus labios cerca- sonrió acercándose. –Como ahora- y luego un beso. Asombrada ante tal acción con los ojos bien abiertos se separó, pero Kick le tomo del rostro besándola con más ferocidad, se perdió en el beso de nada. De minuto a otro los papeles cambiaron para ella quedarse encima de él.

"_Acaricio sus piernas lentamente mientras la besa una vez más, ella no imponía resistencia. ¿Por qué lo haría? Debería estar loca, era notable que tenía experiencia, sus manos sabían exactamente qué hacer, sus labios sabían tentadores. Soltó un pequeño suspiro mezclado con un gemido bajo cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda. Levanto los brazos para ayudarlo a quitar su camisón y besarlo una vez más."_

Quito su camisa blanca con líneas rojas en las mangas para admirar su abdomen bien formado, el temerario sonrió con picardía y beso su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Los papeles cambiaron, él arriba ella abajo. **Era divertido ver como peleaban hasta en eso. **Mientras el beso se intensificaba más, baja sus manos lentamente de su estómago a sus piernas, con manos agiles le desabrocho el jean que llevaba puesto, una vez fuera, termino en alguna parte del suelo. La necesidad de oxigeno fue más separándolos, mientras trata de contener la respiración el adolescente marco besos en el estómago de la rubia. Kendall tomo ambos lados de la cama con las manos, ¿por qué era tan bueno en esto? No era justo.

Una luz se prendió en su cabeza, como un foco que acababan de encender en una habitación oscura. Hasta ahora todo está bien, ¿pero qué sucedería mañana? Mañana por la mañana podría actuar como si nada y su corazón, literalmente no lo resistiría. Se levantó evitando que él siguiera besando sus piernas desnudas, con la mirada busco el jean. No estaba demasiado lejos, sino en la punta de la cama. Lo tomo rápidamente. –N-no podemos hacer esto- exclamo con la voz entrecortada. Pudo notar la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Kick. –Es mi primera vez…- bajo la mirada colocándose el jean. –Si dejo que esto suceda y mañana actuar como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido no lo resistiré- respiro hondo mirándolo. Se levantó, abrocho los botones del pantalón. –Te quiero…- sonrió débilmente. –**Pero también me quiero a mí.**

* * *

**No hay comentarios, idea volando, recién termino... Kill me.**


	14. Caíste

**Primero que nada, quiero que antes de leer, escuchen está canción. No están obligados, pero así quizá se sienten más a gusto escuchando esto: watch?v=WT0QJgYboMQ Escuchenla completa. **

**Capítulo 13: Caíste.**

El sol había desaparecido completamente, ¿se habrá ido con su esperanza? Levantó la almohada para tirarse una vez más encima, el sonido insoportable de la alarma resonaba en sus oídos. Movió su mano, tiro algo, seguramente la taza que en la noche anterior se encontraba llena de chocolate caliente con el libro debajo. Gruño para sus adentros, no pego un ojo en toda la noche, dando vueltas en su cama mientras su mente recordaba la escena que nunca llego a su fin. Con el cabello despeinado, se levantó con gran esfuerzo, **realmente se encontraba agotada. **Miro a la gatita regordeta durmiendo a un lado de la cobija caída, entre la ropa sucia, sonrió dulcemente.

Empezó a arrastrar los pies contra el suelo de madera haciéndolo crujir, entró al baño y con agua fría mojo su cara en el intento de despabilarse un poco, lo logró. Una taza de café la ayudaría a estar la mañana despierta, luego, volvería para poder dormir cuanto quisiera. Uso la misma ropa del día anterior, tomo su mochila abarrotada de libros colocándosela en el hombro y salió. En el momento en que se encontraba fuera de casa, a una cuadra lejos de allí, con una taza de café en su mano abrió su bolso sacando el paquete de cigarrillos que le habían compartido. El último sorbo del líquido caliente paso por su garganta calentando todo su cuerpo, la llovizna era tan fina que solo dejaba unas pequeñas gotas en su cabello y piel. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y lo encendió.

No era lo suyo pero una vez que lo probaste a no ser que seas fuerte como un muro, terminas cayendo ante la tentación. Podía sentir como los problemas de su cabeza se iba con el humo hacia el cielo.

"_El sol de la mañana golpeo a ambos de los amantes acurrucados unos a otros abrazados, respiro hondo estirando sus brazos. Se levantó cubriéndose su pecho con las sabanas, miro a su costado, Oliver seguía dormido, seguramente hasta que no sienta el olor a te de menta no lo hará. Sonrió tiernamente, estiro sus piernas. Bostezo caminando hacia el baño, pero antes de todo, quería tomar algo de agua. Su garganta se encontraba seca, camino por el pasillo con el camisón rosa puesto, pronto, choco con alguien, __**Charles. **__Lo miro de reojo, se lo veía cansado. Las ojeras eran sumamente notables. –Buenos días Charles- sonrió amablemente, se encontraba feliz está mañana._

_-Buenos días Juliette, ¿dónde se encuentra mi primo?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza. _

_-¡Oh!- parecía bastante animada. –Él se encuentra…- se detuvo en seco cerrando la boca, ¿qué le diría? __**Él se encuentra en mi habitación, lo hemos hecho anoche mientras tú estabas durmiendo en una cama no muy cómoda, solo, rodeado de monjas. **__–Se encontrará en su cuarto seguramente- sonrió._

_-Gracias- así se retiró."_

Llego rápido, bastante para una persona que se tomaba su tiempo para mover sus pies uno frente al otro. Cerro los ojos unos minutos aspirando el poco humo que le quedaba del cigarrillo, así, lo tiro despreocupadamente en algún lugar entrando al edificio. Con sigilo, sin saber el porqué, se acercó a su casillero chocando a algunos alumnos, rápidamente abrió la pequeña puerta. -¿Cómo te encuentras, linda?- pregunto esa voz tan reconocible, suspiro molesta. Con ojos asesinos, era su especialidad, le clavo la mirada al chico rubio de gafas, su ex novio.

-¿Qué quieres Reynaldo?- pregunto cerrando fuertemente el loquer, casi atrapando la mano del adolescente.

-Me preguntaba si querías tomar unas clases especiales conmigo, digo, como el acróbata tiene sus clases pienso que también tengo el derecho de tenerlas, ¿no? Después de todo, también me encuentro en la obra.

-Pues, claro…- sonrió seductoramente, acercándose, velozmente golpeó la entrepierna del científico. –Cuando las vacas vuelen- victoriosa saliendo de allí.

"_Corrió hasta su cuarto una vez que no vio más al hombre. –Oliver…- lo movió haciendo que se quejara entre dientes. –Charles está aquí, nos puede ver, te está buscando. Por favor- lo sacudió aún más._

_-Está bien, está bien…- se sentó dejando su abdomen al descubierto, tomo el pantalón. –Debemos hablar después de esto- se puso el pantalón gris saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él."_

En clase, sus ojos se cerraban del sueño pesado que la poseía. Fue difícil no mantener la vista fija en el pizarrón o en su cuaderno de notas, algebra no era una materia tan interesante como parecía serlo. Lo que más le dolía hasta ahora, pero que también no le parecía nada fuera de lo común era el acróbata, la había esquivado todo el santo día; en ciencias, cuando se encontraron en los pasillos, hasta ahora, que cuando entro a clase tomo el asiento de la primera fila delante de todo. _¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? Pero, ¿por qué me duele? _suspiro melancólica. La campana sonó avisando que el primer como segundo módulo habían llegado a su fin, todos, totalmente felices tomaron sus cosas y salieron de allí.

* * *

Camino por el jardín trasero, ese que se encuentra frente a la cafetería, podía ver desde las ventanas a los chicos engullendo su comida como si fueran animales. Chasqueó su lengua, y quito el paquete de cigarrillos, el único que le quedaba. No lo desperdiciaría, miro a los costados asegurándose que ninguna persona; maestro, otros presidentes de la clase, el director, etc. No la vigilaran. **No hay moros en la costa. **Cerro los ojos, no sabía por qué siempre hacia eso pero por cierta razón (que aún no podía explicar) se sentía plena, sin siquiera notarlo, aguanto demasiado tiempo el humo dentro de ella, y en cierta forma, se lo trago.

El humo llego a sus pulmones cerrando su garganta, empezó a toser tan fuerte que pensó en algún momento que la lastimaría así. Dejo escapar lo que tenía en su mano, empezando a toser. Pronto, todo se desvaneció volviéndose oscuridad total, podía sentir los gritos de la gente explicando que se ahogaba, los pasos, las corridas, la gente rodeándola.

**Había caído. **


	15. Broken Glass

**Capítulo 14: Broken Glass.**

El olor a suero se quedó pegado en sus fosas nasales, ¿olor a suero? Debía estar soñando, pero nunca soñaba olores, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dejando que la luz fuerte la cegara por completo. Gimió un poco colocando su mano cerca de sus ojos, se acomodó de donde pensó que era su cama pero pronto su espalda le dio una fuerte puntada haciendo que se recostará una vez más. Otra vez, el quejido de dolor se hizo presente, mientras llevaba una mano a su frente sus ojos le dejaron la habitación en la que se encontraba; paredes celestes bastante desgastadas, cortinas blancas, una camilla al lado de la suya, ¿se encontraba en el hospital? Miro la puerta que crujió un poco para dejar a la vista un hombre y mujer. El padre de Kendall se acercó lentamente a la litera con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, tomo la mano de su hija que aún se encontraba confundida con lo sucedido. -¿Cómo estás linda?- susurro sin borrar la sonrisa sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. –Me preocupe mucho- en sus ojos se notaba la pena, la decepción, quizá hasta una pequeña pisca de ira por dejar que esto sucedería. La rubia sintió un gran golpe en su corazón, era su padre, la persona que más quería, la que cuido, y en cierta forma lo había decepcionado.

-Me encuentro bien, papá- sonrió respondiendo al apretón. –Mi espalda me duele un poco, pero podría preguntar, ¿qué ha sucedido? Digo, ¿por qué me encuentro aquí?- miro a su madre que se encontraba en los pies de la cama, sentada en la barandilla de metal. La expresión que tenía era totalmente nula, no parecía enojada o feliz aunque no debía dejarse llevar por una manifestación en su rostro, sino en lo que había dentro de ella.

-Bueno, la señorita creyó que era la suficiente madura e inteligente como para fumar y ¡creer que no habría consecuencias en ello!- casi grito de la furia, podía verse la vena que saltaba de su cuello. Lo ignoro completamente, no le interesaba su opinión, una tercera persona se unió al grupo. El doctor con bata blanca, un poco alto, bastante flacucho y cabello negro sonreía amablemente pero detrás de esta era visible que no quería estar allí.

-Pues veo que todos están aquí- sosteniendo su sonrisa, tomo la libreta de madera que estaba en la pequeña mesa de luz al lado. –Pues, debo decir que, en mi opinión, fue bastante imprudente fumar cuando tiene asma…- extrañados, se miraron unos a otros ante la sorpresa.

-¿Asma? Creo que se equivoca, no tengo asma…- explico la presidenta.

-Es usted Kendall Perkins, ¿verdad?- está asintió. –Según su historial académico, tiene asma, lo diagnosticaron a los seis años. Es por eso que usted ha sufrido este ataque, debe estar feliz de que el chico llego a tiempo al hospital por qué no sabríamos si podría seguir viva. Bueno, se quedará aquí esta noche para algunos exámenes, algunas tonterías claro, nada de qué preocuparse- así sin más, se retiró.

Luego de algunas explicaciones, como las del asma o la del supuesto chico que la arribo hasta aquí; las respuestas eran fáciles, al parecer, sus descuidados padres no habían notado el hecho de que se hija estaba diagnosticada con asma, y así vivieron la vida hasta que esta supuesta, en boca de su madre, "tragedia" sucedió. Luego, lo del chico… Lo que más la sorprendió hasta ahora, según su padre, es que Kick al notar que la locura de la multitud que la rodeaba no hacía nada solo mirarla en el suelo desplomada, la cargo y subió a su moto. No le intereso en lo absoluto la ambulancia, nada, sólo llego rápido al hospital. Demasiado caballeroso de su parte, cuando sus padres se retiraron para irse a casa para tomar un merecido descansó el acróbata entro. La incomodidad en el aire podría ser cortado con una cuchara de plástico o hasta una galleta de agua, en sí, los dos no se dirigían la palabra y hablaban con la mirada. Derrotada, miro hacia otro lado, suspirando. Llevo una mano, la derecha al centro de su espalda, con sus dedos toco delicadamente lo que pensó que sería una herida abierta o algo por el estilo, pero no, se notaba que era un moretón. –Lo tienes morado- hablo el temerario sin moverse de su lugar. –Cuando caíste de espaldas, caíste encima de una roca pero todo tu peso encima de está dejando un moretón. La rubia asintió volviendo su mano recostándola en la su pierna. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Comida, algo para beber? ¿Cualquier cosa?

-Me gustaría saber qué haces aquí- respondió secamente. –Mira, te agradezco mucho el traerme hasta el hospital evitando que casi muriera, pero, no estás obligado a estar en este lugar todo el día complaciendo mis deseos solo porque te sientas en deuda por lo que sucedió anoche. No fue culpa de nadie, y por favor. Haz lo mismo de siempre, _**actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

-No me encuentro aquí por una estúpida deuda o algo por el estilo. Me encuentro aquí para saber si te encuentras bien, pero, por lo que veo, estas mejor y sigues igual de loca- tuvo que esquivar rápidamente la almohada que se le había venido encima. Sorprendido miro a Kendall quien sonreía pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Si estoy tan loca vete lejos!- grito tratando de encontrar otra cosa para tirarle aunque ya era demasiado tarde por qué se había retirado de allí con un portazo. –Maldito idiota…- gruño entre dientes recostándose lentamente en el colchón. No pudo ver como el sol se retiraba para dejar en su lugar a la luna, aunque tampoco se la veía, las nubes grises como negras cubrían todo el cielo, no le parecería raro que lloviera pronto aunque podía ver como las pequeñas gotas danzaban en el vidrio algo empañado. El doctor entro retirando los pensamientos de la presidenta de la clase, sonrió amablemente entregándole un pequeño frasco trasparente con una etiqueta en ella, dentro, muchas pastillas rosas diminutas.

-Esto ayudará a aliviar el dolor que tienes en la espalda, debes tomarlo cada cuatro horas, ayudará a que la inflamación desaparezca- sonrió, ella asintió tomándolo. Le extendió un pequeño vaso de plástico con agua, abrió el frasco de plástico y coloco la pastilla en su lengua, luego, la tomo. –Bueno, si necesita algo no dude en llamar a la enfermera, ¿está bien?- volvió a asentir, el médico se retiró. Demasiado pronto sintió sueño para alguien que había "dormido" tanto tiempo, era un efecto secundario de la pastilla que tomo. Cerró los ojos para invadirse en un profundo sueño, **del que deseo**, no despertar jamás.

El adolescente entro lentamente preocupado por el hecho de que no se escuchaban ruidos, miro a la adolescente, un poco más baja que él, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras entraba a la habitación, se acercó lentamente a ella. Hizo un gran intento para que no se despertara pero era notable que estuviera demasiado dormida, tiene el sueño pesado. Dio la vuelta a la camilla haciendo que ella le diera la espalda, se contuvo fuertemente en abrazarla pero sabía que le gritaría. Suspiro acariciando su mejilla, una piel tan suave como la seda, se recostó a su lado como un tronco. En algún momento, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos aunque ella no respondió a este afecto.

**Él se quedó completamente dormido admirándola.**

* * *

**Creo que no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, sobrepase mi limite; 1263 PALABRAS LAKNDJBSNAKJAS. Espero que les guste este capítulo, en cierta forma, amo escribir este fic. **


	16. Let it Be

**Capítulo 15: Let it be.**

Le sorprendió no despertarse sola, había estado dos horas mirando la televisión sin que el tiempo pasara lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa, a descansar, en su cama. Lo único que iluminaba esa oscuridad era el brillo de la televisión encendida, las voces de los noticieros comunicando esto, lo había hecho por ella, sólo para ver lo pensaba. Miro a su izquierda, plácidamente dormido el acróbata sosteniendo la cintura de ella sin ningún pudor, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla pero si para sentir el calor de sus brazos alrededor de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras mantenía su respiración algo agitada, no importaba en qué situación se encontrarán; él siempre la hacía verse así, débil. Cuando tenían unos once años era fácil disimular las mejillas enrojecidas, las pequeñas sonrisas o risas que se le escapaban de su boca con solo escuchar las locuras que decía, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras sus manos se encontraban pegadas, o al final de ese **estupendo **baile. Luego de unos minutos de escuchar al entrevistador tan animado que parecía que se había tomado miles de pastillas para la felicidad, apago la televisión, dejo el control remoto a un lado, y quitando lentamente la mano de la persona a su lado; tomo su abrigo y salió de la habitación. Lo que antes eran pasillos con mucha gente revoloteando por ahí, más que nada enfermeras/os o los doctores/as ahora estaba completamente vacío con la tenue luz barata iluminando todo. Quien le gustarán las historias de fantasmas o películas de terror se imaginaría esta escena como la típica chica rubia que escapa del asesino yendo justamente en dirección a él. Miro la sala, sillones blancos, y flores decorando el lugar.

La puerta- ventana que daba al patio estaba abierta, normalmente se encontraba cerrada pero está libre a unos diez o veinte centímetros de su cerradura, sin querer hacer mucho ruido. **Estaba siendo bastante sigilosa está noche. **La abrió para que el viento helado golpee su rostro caliente, pudo sentir como algunos mechones de su flequillo volaban un poco más allá arriba de su frente. Tomo un último respiro antes desaparecer en el gran jardín.

"_La cena estuvo deliciosa pero silenciosa también, los amantes antes acurrucados ambos en sus brazos ahora no se miraban para siquiera observar lo había detrás de estos. Juliette hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma, sentía una presión en su pecho con solo sentir los ojos clavados en ella, __**¿esto era el sentimiento del amor? ¿un amor escondido? **__Sí, no era fácil pero algo es algo.-Así que…- miro a Charles que había roto el silencio incomodo que abundaba el espacio entre los tres. -¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- sonrió dejando la servilleta con la que se limpió la boca en su regazo. –Según las mucamas viniste aquí para estudiar pero no me encontraba y la tormenta era demasiado fuerte como para volver sola allí. _

_Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero al ver por un mini segundo el rostro de Oliver que desentonaba nerviosismo, se aclaró la garganta después de tomar unos pequeños sorbos de agua y pareciendo totalmente calmada aunque no lo estaba. –La estadía ha sido hermosa- sonrió tiernamente. –Aunque debo decir que fue algo incómodo tener que dormir en una cama que no me era familiar. Luego de eso, todo estaba bien. Miro los labios en curvados del hombre frente a ella, compartieron la misma sonrisa, Charles era demasiado inocente como para impórtale pero no tonto."_

La apatía que sentía en ese momento era memorable, no le interesaba el frio que congelaba sus huesos, no le interesaba reírse tan fuerte como para despertar el hospital entero. Sin razón alguna, las carcajadas salieron de su boca; no había una explicación alguna de esto. Recordó la última vez que río así: tenía quizá unos ocho o nueve años, el _flashback _estaba borroso en su mente. Cuando pasaba los días sola, sin el cuidado de Linnie que desaparecía sin decir a donde iba, sin que su madre este a su lado para cuidarla por el trabajo o lo mismo con su padre, tomaba todo lo que podía en su mochila y caminaba hasta lo que ahora era el "Pico de la Viuda" por la noche, soñaba con perderse en las estrellas. Creo que siempre fue así, luego, los años la pisaron demasiado rápido para convertirla en lo que es ahora: _**una chica que le grita a todos sin importar el que. **_Ese fue la única memoria que tenía por qué así conoció a su primera mejor amiga, Hanzel.

"_Necesitaba despejarse lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, le pidió encarecidamente a Charles si podía ella lavar los trastos, este acepto tomando su libro diciendo que llegaría a la tarde. Llevo los vasos, los platos, todo al fregadero, pronto sintió algo rodeándola y besando su cuello. Sorprendida por saber quién era no volteo.-Oliver, para- susurro mientras lavaba rápido._

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto siguiendo._

_-Por qué- se separó bruscamente de él. –Podrían vernos- susurro."_

La luz de un nuevo día golpeaba frente a los ojos de Clarence quien se encontraba prácticamente "desplomado" en la camilla, pero lo que más le extraño era que lo que estaba abrazando era demasiado, ¿blando? Por así decirlo, entendía que Kendall ahora era pequeña **–él había crecido mucho más que ella, esa fue una de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron- **pero tampoco era así. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para descubrirse a sí mismo estrechando la almohada. -¿Kendall?- llamo en un bostezo pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -¿Kendall?- repitió mientras salía de la cama acomodando su casco. Camino el largo pasillo que daba a la sala, en la que se encontraba en su sofá tomando de un pequeño vaso algo que parecía caliente por qué el humo salía de allí. -¿Qué haces aquí?- se dirigió a ella con la mirada.

-Me desperté temprano, no podía soportar tu olor a perfume barato; entonces, como también tenía hambre vine a comer algo- trago el líquido dentro del vaso.

-Qué bueno que te hayas despertado de buen humor- susurro con sarcasmo.

-Realmente, me encuentro de buen humor este día- sonrió.


	17. Sólo decimos adiós con palabras

**Capítulo 16: Sólo decimos adiós con palabras. **

El día seguía su transcurso común, no le sorprendió en nada a la rubia que el acróbata se haya retirado más antes de lo esperado dejándola sola en el oscuridad, algo que quería pero que también no quería. ¡Qué irónico! Mientras se sentaba en su camilla mirando a la ventana como si fuera un ave atrapada en el vidrio, suspiro algo melancólica, por fin saldría de este lugar. -¿Estas lista?- sintió la voz del doctor que la atendía detrás de ella, al voltearse, noto que se encontraba en la puerta mirándola de reojo.

-Me iré de aquí, no es como si fuera una vaca yendo al matadero- respondió fríamente tomando su bolso. –Extraño estar afuera…- camino alejándose de su habitación. Lo último que escucho fue un pequeño susurro, realmente no le intereso. La verdad era más temprano de lo que pensaba; aún seguía teniendo su mochila con sus cosas escolares, en vez de ir a casa a tomar un merecido descansó prefirió ir a la secundaria. Camino tratando de mantener el calor de sus manos, el invierno era más despiadado que el año pasado, tomo su celular y rápidamente marco el número de su padre; al único que le debía explicaciones. _Hola, estás hablando con el señor Perkins, si no puedo contestarte es que estoy haciendo algo muy importante. Deja tu mensaje, y te llamaré lo más pronto posible. __**O quizá no quieras contestarle a tu hija **_pensó cabizbaja. –Hola papá, solo te llamaba para informarte que he salido del hospital. Me iré a la escuela, no quiero perderme nada importante; como la obra o las últimas evaluaciones…- dijo con voz apagada. –Te amo- y así apago por completo su celular. Un aire helado recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió los ojos pegados en ella; hasta los de un curso bajo la miraban con cierto recelo. Levanto su cabeza, ella, después de todo era una Perkins, y una Perkins nunca baja la cabeza **ante nadie.** Cuando llego a su casillero sintió un gran alivio repentino que desapareció cuando, al abrir la pequeña puerta, cayó una nota. La tomo con su mano derecha, estaba doblada en dos, era notable que era de algo fuera del ámbito escolar.

"**Fiesta en mi casa; está noche, a las ocho. ¡Por favor Kendall asiste!"**

Una pequeña risa de burla escapo de sus labios, le sorprendió como las personas podían ser tan estúpidas. Empiezas a hacer algo que puede perjudicarte terriblemente la salud **(fumar, estar fuera de casa hasta tarde, tomar alcohol, conducir ebrio, besar a quien no conoces… la lista es inmensa)** sólo por el simple hecho de tener un poco de atención. –Gente sin vida- musito mirando la fecha de arriba, era para esta noche.

* * *

Las horas en clase eran interminables pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en la camilla de un hospital de cuatro paredes pintadas de color ocre, desgastadas, y el olor a tristeza cubierto por sonrisas cosidas. Bueno, por lo menos aquí puedes tener el ceño fruncido sin que a nadie le interese; los maestros entran y se van como avecillas tratando de sembrar un pequeña semilla de sabiduría en nuestro cerebro que no sabes apreciar o que el sol quema demasiado rápido. El viento ahora era más helado, ¿o su cuerpo se estaba muriendo de adentro hacia afuera? No había encontrado a Jennifer en todo el día pero el pupitre en el que siempre estaba en clase de matemática estaba con su cuaderno en él. _He perdido a mi mejor amiga, mi familia, y todo… _pensó. La campana anuncia el final de los módulos, todos salen disparados de allí como si tuvieran cohetes atados a su trasero. Luego de guardar sus cosas tomándose su tiempo salió para encontrarse con el auto de su padre, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se prendió dentro de ella; él la vino a buscar pero una vez que la ventanilla se bajó del todo dejando a la vista a una mujer de cabello dorado que caía sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa que desentonaba cierta apatía chillo. -¿Entrarás al auto o quieres caminar hasta casa?- de mala gana abrió la puerta del acompañante, y se sentó al lado de la conductora. -¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto tratando de romper el silencio que había entre ellas, Kendall le extiende el papel que tenía guardado en su bolsillo abierta, arrugado.

-Me han invitado a una fiesta, gran cosa- se acurruco en el asiento. –No creo que pueda ir, no me interesa tampoco…- mirando a la ventana.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- sonrió tiernamente. –Es mucho mejor que te diviertas esta noche- se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. –Claro, estaré ahí para marcarte los limites- le guiño el ojo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan…- trato de buscar las palabras correspondientes. -¿pacifica?. Linnie no respondió a la pregunta.

"_Se sentía ahogada entre la montaña de libros que la cubría a su alrededor; pudo distinguir a algunas mucamas en la sala, quizá solo para chismorrear lo que estaba sucediendo. Charles andaba de un lado escuchando metódicamente las palabras que salían de los rosados labios de su aprendiz. –Juliette, lee un poco más fluido, no entrecortes las palabras. Es mejor respirar en el momento necesario, eres una chica mayor, no una niña de cinco años. Respiro hondo tomando una bocanada de aire, tragándose así todas las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua; siguió leyendo tranquilamente, ignorando a toda persona que la rodeara, excepto una claro está, Oliver. –Dentro de dos días te presentaré al mundo como otra persona. Eso es cierto, dentro de dos días, solo dos simples días el mundo conocería a Juliette Wells; la chica que dio tanta pena a un profesor que ensañaba religión ahora una dama de la alta sociedad."_

* * *

La ahogaba sentirse tan apretujada entre la multitud de jóvenes que saltaban, bailaban al compás de la música electrónica, se sentía asqueada. ¿Cómo mierda fue convencida por su hermana a hacer esto? Debería estar en casa ahora, acurrucada en su colchón entre las suaves y cálidas sabanas estudiando las pocas líneas que necesitaba memorizar en su mente antes de los dos días restantes que faltaban para que, a esta misma hora, estuviera frente encima del escenario. Una vez fuera choco contra alguien haciéndole derramar el líquido espumoso encima de su blusa. –Oh, lo siento- respondió la voz ronca que conocía. La presidenta limpio con su mano, un intento fallido, la bebida; levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Clarence. –Oh, hey Kendall- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey… - camino a su lado sin expresión alguna en su rostro. -¡Linnie!- le grito a la chica que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación coqueteando con un chico, está la miro curiosa. -¡Me iré a casa, caminaré!- grito saliendo del lugar; una vez que sus oídos se relajaron alejándose del sonido, sintió pasos detrás de ella. Rápidamente se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico de gafas. -¿Reynaldo?- pregunto con una ceja levantada. El científico se acercó a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que esto no era lo tuyo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, querida, todos podemos cambiar- la tomo de las manos. –Como tú, ¿verdad? Digo, la chica que una vez fue "la mascota del profesor" termina en el hospital por fumar- sonrió burlonamente; sin ninguna delicadeza se liberó de su agarre.

-Mira, no me interesa lo que digas, lo que intentes o lo que hagas para llamar mi atención. Tú y yo, nunca, nunca estaremos juntos otra vez- se pudo notar la tristeza detrás de las gafas. –Reynaldo, te lo dije claro cuando rompimos, yo te quiero pero…- respiro hondo. –Como amigo.

-Es por qué prefieres al temerario de casco estúpido que a mí. ¡El chico que siempre te ha tratado como si fueras una diosa!- casi grito; la rubia se sintió como si fuera una niña de nuevo, peleando con él metiendo a Kick en el medio de su relación. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de su ex novia suspiro derrotado. –Nunca me rindo Kendall, sólo recuérdalo- así se retiró.

"_El chico de cabellera castaña miraba con sigilo y furia en sus ojos como su primo con su amada en brazos bailando al compás de la música de Beethoven. El otro hombre solo se perdia en los profundos ojos verdes de su amor escondido –Lo primero que debes hacer es dominar siempre tus pies, nunca mires abajo, sólo para hacer reverencia- la canción termino. –Cuando a canción termine- sonrió alejándose unos centímetros haciendo una sumisión. Juliette no estaba en el mundo real, claro, se encontraba físicamente pero no mentalmente._

–_Juliette…- la despertó Oliver de su sueño. Esta lo miro directamente a los ojos.-¿Estás lista para la fiesta?- le pregunto._

_-El vestido está listo, aunque aún no lo he visto, los zapatos, peinado y demás también- sonrió nerviosa jugando con sus manos. –Aunque debo admitir que estoy ansiosa. _

_-Oh no debes preocuparte- hablo el maestro acercándose a ella. -¡Sé que estarás __**perfecta**__!"_

Quien sabe cómo termino el chico de casco caminando detrás de ella "espiándola", la chica había notado su presencia pero no quería volverse la última pelea que tuvo la agoto mentalmente. –Si vas a seguirme al menos di algo- hablo sin voltearse tampoco deteniéndose.

-Lo único que quería saber es si estabas bien…- la siguió a paso ligero; la rubia se volteó con la mirada apagada, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan significativo como los que tenían antes.

-No, no estoy bien- amenazo un pequeño rompimiento en su voz. –Nunca he estado bien, pero nunca lo he notado. **Me sorprende lo que uno puede esconder detrás de una sonrisa.** Lo peor es que no es culpa de nadie, no hay nadie a quien culpar, sólo a mí misma- se acercó a él. -¿Y sabes algo? Realmente no me importa, realmente no me afecta. El mundo siempre escucho lo que tenía para decir, ¿quieres que te diga lo que siento?- unas pequeñas lagrimas le nublaban la vista. –Desde que tengo memoria siempre te he querido, siempre, pero no de la manera que quieres a un amigo, sino de la manera en la que quiere una chica a un chico. En un principio fue solo el enamoramiento de una chiquilla de once años, pero con el tiempo fue creciendo- respiro hondo, Kick la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Realmente no espero que hagas algo, ¿qué podría esperar de alguien que no sabe ni lo que tiene en frente?- así se retiró a paso rápido; con la pequeña chispa de que fuera en las novelas, sabiendo que eso no pasaría.

* * *

**Just… wow. Este capítulo fue uno de los más largos que he hecho, finalmente un fin de semana largo C': Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como me gusto escribirlo a mí; oh si gente, pronto el fic termina con él, el final inesperado (¿) Bye. **


	18. Black and Blue

**Capítulo 17: Black and Blue.**

Concentrada en hacer lo mejor de sí, olvidándose claramente de los que la rodeaban eran personas que conocía o quizá no. Mañana por la noche seria el gran día por así decirlo, era mucho mejor practicar por el tiempo perdido; se movía con gracia como lo haría cualquier actriz encima de un escenario, las palabras fluían de su cabeza a su boca como si ella misma las estuviera entonando por propia voluntad, esto era lo suyo. Miro a su alrededor, el chico de gafas tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos cuando pensaba algo **–seguramente nada bueno- **mientras que el acróbata no le quitaba los ojos de encima haciéndola sentir completamente incomoda. Maldecía por su boca por ser tan floja en ese momento de debilidad, lo maldecía a él por ser su debilidad, maldecía a Reynaldo por confundirla, se maldecía a ella por todo lo anterior. ¡Esperen! Una pequeña luz se encendió dentro de su cabeza, el final, aún no había pensado que hacer con esto. –Maldita sea- musito entre dientes.

"_Se sentía en el cielo estando alrededor de sus brazos, esos brazos que daban amor y calor. Era como una chiquilla que se sentía por primera vez enamorada; las mariposas en el estómago, su mente no funcionaba y no articulaba las palabras correctas, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Mientras él la quiera tanto como ella lo quiere es suficiente. –Oye… no me agrado para nada que mi primo estuviera pegado a ti todo el baile, entiendo que debe tomarte de la cintura pero tiene que mantener cierta distancia- aclaro el hombre que tenía una expresión bastante seria. _

_-Me está tratando de enseñar cosas para esta noche Oliver- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo a los ojos. –Él solo trata de ser amable- tranquilizo su voz. _

_-Claro- desentono el con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos. -¿De enserio crees que estés lista para la fiesta? Debo admitir que diste una buena/mala impresión en la última. Juliette lo miro con un nudo en el estómago de la curiosidad; realmente no se había interesado al día siguiente sobre los cotilleos que hubo en el pueblo claramente dirigido a ella. Unió sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió tiernamente._

_-Para serte de lo más sincera no me interesa lo que los demás digan de mí- sonrió una vez más, se giró sobre sus talones adentrándose por la casa."_

Hizo su espalda tronar con un solo movimiento mientras respiraba hondo, sus hombros le dolían, sus parpados se cerraban del sueño; pero tenía que estar absorta a todo lo que la rodeaba para poder tener su vista fija en la meta. El único que le hablaba era el profesor de teatro, y era solo por el hecho de que ella era la protagonista principal del "libro" mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja en el envase de cartón vio como el hombre lentamente se le aproximaba. –Kendall…- se sentó a su lado en los asientos de color rojo. –Me preguntaba cómo te encuentras luego de todo lo sucedido- sonrió tiernamente lo que le extraño a la rubia.

-Me encuentro bastante bien- tomo un pequeño sorbo. –Además… Me encuentro más que preparada para la obra- sonríe. –Aunque debo admitir que tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Has pensado en el final?- la miro con un nudo de curiosidad en su estómago; la presidenta tosió un poco tratando de no ahogarse con el líquido. –Eso parece como un no…- suspiro. –El único consejo que tengo que darte siendo un simple enseñador de las artes dramáticas es que los mejores finales no son pensados sino sentidos. La adolescente se detuvo un momento admirando el vacío, su mente procesaba esas palabras. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo de lo que no sabía que era- se levantó de un salto, literalmente y miro al hombre a su lado.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió, esa sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro, la primera sonrisa después de tantas lágrimas y penas era mejor sonreír verdaderamente de vez en cuando.

"_Bostezo de aburrimiento mientras las palabras de Charles fluían de su boca hasta los oídos de su estudiante que no llegaban a su cabeza ya que estaba perdida por las hojas que caían de las copas de los árboles con la hermosa brisa de verano. Como una adolescente empezó imaginando todo lo que pasaría en la fiesta; la música perfecta, el escenario perfecto, todo perfecto con __**él **__a su lado, suspiro soñadora. -¡Juliette!- golpeo con puño cerrado la mesa su maestro, lo casi le da un paro cardíaco a la pobre chica. -¡¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo?!- grito retumbando en la casa. -¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡No dejaré que me avergüences en frente del todo el pueblo!- otra vez chillo. –Mejor te las arreglas sola- tomo sus cosas y se fue."_

* * *

_**Oh, Marianela apareció otra vez, pensamos que estabas muerta. No gente, no estaba muerta, sólo que me quede en un maldito bloqueo de escritor con este capítulo, el próximo capítulo QUIZÁ sea el último; espero que les guste este. Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo.**_


End file.
